


The Hungarian Horntails

by parseltonquinq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Punk Harry, Rockstar AU, harry and draco are in a band, punk draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are in a band called "The Hungarian Horntails."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hungarian Horntails

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr as a picfic.

  


Draco's blood was thrumming to the beat of the song and his ears were ringing. Perspiration trickled down his temples and he shook his hair out of his face, spraying the front row with sweat–they erupted in screams. His fingers were moving so quickly across his strings that he could barely feel them, and relied on his memory to remember the sequence.

Harry was belting lyrics into the mic, standing at the very front of the stage, underneath an erratic spotlight. His absinthe eyes glowed behind tufts of damp, soot hair and his husky voice commanded the audience.

As if sensing Draco's gaze, he turned and shot him a crooked smirk. Harry strode toward Draco, amidst shrieks of _"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"_ and, careful to avoid his guitar, knotted his fingers in the back of Draco's hair and slammed his lips against Draco's. The crowd went wild when Draco dragged Harry's bottom lip through his teeth and all Draco could taste was sweat and firewhisky.

They pulled back with matching grins and Harry gave Draco a quick peck on the lips again before jumping up and down, lifting his arms up high with each leap, keeping the crowd pumped. Across the stage, Blaise winked at Draco before turning his attention back to his bass.

The next morning, pictures of Harry and Draco were plastered all over _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ , once again speculating if the two were a couple. The two of them merely shrugged, then proceeded to see who could make the tour bus rock harder. 

  


  



End file.
